


Walking Buddies

by Peepasaurus



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Babybones (Undertale), Big Brother Sans (Undertale), Bonding, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus (Undertale), Friendship, POV Doggo, Pre-Canon, Smol Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peepasaurus/pseuds/Peepasaurus
Summary: When Papyrus and Doggo go on a walk, Doggo learns more about friendship than he probably wanted.
Relationships: Doggo & Papyrus (Undertale)
Kudos: 22





	Walking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is doing well! This story takes place somewhere around chapters 6 and 7 in 'Forgettable', and shows a glimpse into Doggo's point of view.

Doggo had never in his life desired friends. He always felt miserable and uncomfortable every time he was forced to be around other monsters. Why would he want to be with anyone on purpose?

It’s not like he despised other monsters, he just didn’t want to hang out with them. Doggo only felt like his complete self when he was alone. Those were the times he was most happy. 

But now Doggo did have a friend, or rather a buddy. Did those two words mean the same thing?

There was something about Papyrus that made Doggo gravitate towards him more than other monsters. Maybe it was because he was assigned to be his buddy. He now had a duty to protect the skeleton, which was a kind of responsibility that Doggo enjoyed. Or maybe it was because the dog admired his personality. Papyrus had suffered more than anyone Doggo knew, but still managed to be the brightest little soul in the Underground. Doggo couldn’t relate to that at all, but he did appreciate it. 

Whatever the reason, Doggo was excited to go on a walk with Papyrus today. This would be the first time he went on an actual walk with another monster. Walking through the forest was unparalleled to anything else. He spent his time wandering through the snow, sniffing faint trails and listening to the quiet serenity. He wasn’t sure if having Papyrus come along would be a gift or a mistake, but he was excited anyway. 

Doggo knocked on the skeleton’s door and waited patiently on the front step. A cool breeze ruffled through his warm fur. He smiled from the feeling. Today’s weather was perfect, allowing him to be outside in his regular t-shirt and shorts. 

He was slightly repulsed to see Sans open the door. He almost couldn’t believe that the cheap prankster was actually Papyrus’ brother. And _he_ thought Doggo wasn’t good enough to be Papyrus’ buddy?

Sans didn’t look pleased either to see the dog. His eye sockets narrowed and his smile fell quite a bit. He slightly cherished the fact that Sans disliked Doggo’s and Papyrus’ friendship, and there was nothing Sans could do to stop it. 

With that in mind, Doggo straightened his posture and grinned to the irritated skeleton. “I’m here to pick up your brother,” he declared smoothly. “We are going for a walk.”

Sans crossed his arms and gave him a judgemental stare. “where to?” he asked harshly. 

“It’s none of your business,” he casually replied. 

The older skeleton practically growled. “as his brother and guardian, it is in every way my business!” he snapped. “and papyrus isn’t going anywhere unless i know where you’re taking him!”

Sans was probably right. Doggo was taking it too far, not that he would ever admit it though. “We’re walking in the woods nearby. It’ll probably only be around half an hour. Now is Papyrus ready or what?”

Right after he spoke, he heard the little skeleton shout from inside the house, “Sans, is that Doggo?”

He let out a long breath and called out, “yep. he wants to go for a walk.”

“He’s right on time!” Papyrus cheered. He then raced up to stand next to his brother in the doorway. He wore his regular attire, a yellow coat and red snow boots. He seemed to be wearing more layers beneath the coat than usual. The skeleton’s smile was huge and he looked like he could barely contain his excitement. “Is there anything I need for the sport of walking?”

Doggo chuckled. “Just yourself, buddy. You ready to go?”

“Yes!” Papyrus jumped up and down with excitement, almost reaching Doggo’s height. 

Sans held onto his little brother’s shoulders to look into his face. “now papyrus,” he said cautiously. “if a stranger tries to take you somewhere, do you remember what to do?”

“Oh, yeah.” Papyrus looked down in concentration. He then looked back up at Sans and asked, “Don’t I say something like, I can’t talk to strangers?”

The older skeleton hesitated. “well, yes, that’s part of it. but you also have to-”

“Wait, don’t tell me!” he interrupted. “I can figure this out!” Papyrus then spent more time narrowing his eye sockets in complete thought. 

Bored and impatient, Doggo took Papyrus’ hand and pulled him outside. “We say, go suck a dick, and then we get the hell away from them.” Before Sans could intervene, he added, “We’re not traveling to the Capital. We’re just going to the nearby woods.”

While he began to leave with Papyrus, the skeleton quickly called to his brother, “Be home soon, Sans! Love you!”

Doggo then heard Sans respond, “love you too, bro,” from behind before he let out a stressed sigh and shut the door. 

Now that the two were on their way, Doggo let go of Papyrus’ hand as he headed for the forest. The skeleton skipped along beside him. “This will be so fun!” he exclaimed. 

“Yeah,” Doggo agreed. He wasn’t sure if he felt that way though. Already, this walk was feeling different. On normal walks, he just focused on the basic feelings of snow on his feet and wind howling into his ears. But now with Papyrus here, walking to the beginning of the forest felt entirely different. He could only focus on the skeleton, and how he probably should be doing something to make the experience more fun for him. But there was nothing more to walking than just… walking. Maybe taking Papyrus on a walk was a mistake.

But as they walked deeper into the woods, Papyrus seemed to be enjoying himself. He sauntered next to Doggo, looking around at the forest in wonder. 

While Doggo led them on a route he normally took, he asked, “This isn’t boring to you, is it?”

“Not at all!” he piped. “Walking around the forest is so beautiful. I love how pretty the trees look when they’re covered in snow. I also think it’s very calming to be hiking through the woods like this with my buddy.”

“So, you’re liking this.” Doggo couldn’t help but feel relieved. 

Papyrus nodded. “I’m so glad we finally got to do it!”

“Yeah, me too.”

He was pleased to know that Papyrus was treasuring their walk. He was also surprised that strolling around with the skeleton felt better to him than walking alone. Being close with someone he adored while bonding over merly the tranquility of the environment felt better than any lone activity he could do. Maybe that was the great thing about friendship. Not just being around someone, but creating a connection that meant something. 

With all of these realizations coming forward, Doggo found that there was something he needed to tell his buddy. 

“Papyrus?”

The skeleton looked up at Doggo. “Yeah?”

“I want to tell you that you truly are a great friend to have, and I’m honestly sorry I wasn’t your friend earlier.”

Papyrus smiled. “Thanks, buddy! But you don’t have to be sorry. Everything worked out fine in the end!”

“I guess it did.” Doggo was thinking about adding something else, but a strange scent threw everything else out of his mind. He stopped dead in his tracks and grabbed Papyrus’ shoulder to stop him as well. 

“Is something wrong?” Papyrus asked worriedly. 

He sniffed the air again. Doggo knew that smell, but where was it coming from? He looked around the forest, but everything was still. It would be nice if he could see motionless things more often. 

When he was confident in the scent he was picking up, he decided to call out into the forest, “Undyne, I know you’re here.”

“What?” Doggo whirled around to find Undyne step out from behind the trees. “How?”

“My eyes are shit, but my sense of smell isn’t.” When Papyrus gasped he automatically said, “Sorry.”

Doggo then approached Undyne and asked, “What are you even doing here?”

“Well, I was visiting Snowdin, but then I saw you and Papyrus go into the woods. So I decided to make sure that you really were his friend and you weren’t going to hurt him!”

He felt shocked and angry at the same time. “Hurt him? I just saved him a few days ago! And what kind of monster just follows us around the forest like that?”

“I don’t have to justify myself to you!” Undyne spat. “You could never understand my tactics!”

“Clearly not, because they’re insane!”

“Hey!” She quickly stomped her foot into the snow and straightened her posture. “Do you wanna fight someone as tough as me? Because you’re asking for it!”

Doggo puffed out his chest and snarled. He tried to look taller, but they were around the same height. “I could kick your ass anyday!”

“Alright, that does it!” Undyne moved herself to attack Doggo, but before she could Papyrus threw himself between the two furious monsters. 

“Stop it, you guys!” he pleaded. He had both of his hands raised, one towards Doggo and the other towards Undyne. “You’re going to kill each other! You two are friends!”

Doggo snorted. “Yeah, and my name’s Catto.”

Papyrus narrowed his eyes. “I’m serious!”

“Papyrus,” Undyne said more gently. “I understand your concern, and I’m sorry for apparently starting all of this. But Doggo and I aren’t friends. Clearly, we don’t like each other.” 

The skeleton crossed his arms. “You guys are friends, you just don’t know it yet. You need to apalogize to each other and get over this stupid fight.”

“Papyrus,” Undyne started again. Before she could continue, Papyrus huffed and turned away from both of them, facing the forest stubbornly. For a moment, Doggo and Undyne just looked at each other hesitantly. 

Doggo hated seeing his friend like this. After just explaining how important Papyrus was to him, he was now upsetting his buddy over a dumb dispute. And who knows, if Undyne and Papyrus were so close, maybe she would be a decent friend to Doggo too. 

“Ok,” he finally sighed. Doggo stuck out his paw towards Undyne for a handshake. “I’m sorry about what I said to you. I appreciate how much you care about Papyrus… friend.”

Undyne stared at his paw for a moment before she revealed a big toothy smile and shook it vigorously. “Apology accepted! And I’m sorry for calling you a senseless dumb bitch!”

Doggo flinched. “You didn’t call me-”

“Anyway,” she loudly interrupted. “I’m now happy to call you my friend!”

Papyrus then turned around and faced them gleefully. “See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

The dog stopped shaking Undyne’s hand and gently rubbed his paw. Undyne’s grip was slightly painful. “Yeah,” he agreed, “Not hard at all.”

“Thanks for helping us out, punk!” Undyne punched the skeleton’s arm lightly. 

“No problem!” He proudly smiled while he looked up at his two friends. Doggo chuckled and grinned back. That kid’s smile made it all worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, feel free to check out Forgettable! If not, sorry you can't have your money back.


End file.
